Another Reason To Be Hungry And Horny
by Tweyelite
Summary: This is jus something I did for shts and giggles. It wasn't meant to be serious and if u have a problem with slash Fuffy or weed smoking just skip this story. If u wanna see what it would be like to have the BTVS girls high as kites give it a go!
1. Chapter 1

span style"background-color: #000000" Another Reason to be Hungry & Horny /span 

Description: K Willow and Tara are living with Buffy, Dawn is around and so is Faith. Anya is still human. Basically it's if Faith hadn't gone to the mayor, Xander and Anya hadn't broken up and Willow hadn't gotten all magic crazed… Just read it and leave me alone!

Rated: **M **for sex and drugs

Pairing: Buffy/Faith, Slash

span style"background-color: #000000" Disclaimer: /span  I don't own anything, I just play with Joss's toys.

One late night after slaying..

"So what now?" Buffy asked as they walked.

"Lets go back to my place for a minute, I have to pick something up." Faith said.

"Ok, then we can head to my place, mom's gone and Willow and Tara are there, they're probably still awake." Buffy smiled.

Buffy waited outside for Faith and she was in and out of the motel in mere seconds. They headed back to Buffy's and when they got there they could hear light music wafting from upstairs. They knocked on the door and Willow let them in.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin?" Buffy asked.

"Oh just listening to some music, and chatting about some spells we were thinking of trying." Willow said grinning as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Where's Dawn?" Buffy inquired.

"It's Friday…" Willow said looking at Buffy strangely. "She's gone to her friend Janice's remember?"

"Oh right." Buffy nodded.

"So what are you guys up t, to?" Tara stuttered.

Faith smirked, "Come on downstairs to living room and find out." With that Faith clasped Buffy's hand and bounded down the stairs with her.

Willow looked at Tara and Tara looked at Willow and simultaneously bolted for the bedroom door. As Willow and Tara entered the living room they saw Buffy sitting on the couch. "So what's going on?" Willow asked.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea. Faith's in the kitchen, said we should wait here." Buffy shrugged.

Faith strolled into the room and jumped onto the couch next to Buffy. Willow and Tara sat in the nearby armchair together.

"So what's up Faith?" Buffy asked, eyeing Faith nervously.

Faith pulled a zip lock bag out of her pocket and unrolled it. "Well slaying either gets me hungry or horny and since you three claim to have no knowledge of such things.." Faith rolled her eyes at them.

"I am not doing drugs." Willow stated emphatically.

"Oh come on Red, it's not drugs, it's just pot! Besides if you haven't tried it so how do you know it's bad?" Faith questioned.

"Nuh uh." Willow shook her head emphatically.

"K, your loss." Faith said while she rolled a joint on the coffee table.

They all watched her expertise as she rolled it, and Buffy paid close attention as Faith licked the rolling paper to finish.

"Hey B, you have anything that can double as an ashtray?" Faith asked as she pulled a silver lighter out of her jacket pocket.

"Uh, yeah, one sec." Buffy answered as she raced to the kitchen. Buffy came back with a plastic Tupperware container. Faith laughed as Buffy set it down on the table and said, "Suburban smokin." Faith then lit the end of the joint and took three great tugs off of it. She then exhaled making perfect smoke rings smiling all the while at the other girls faces. Faith went to hand it to Buffy and as Buffy reached for it Willow said, "Buffy you're not.." Buffy hesitated but her curiousity won out. She grabbed it took a small puff.

"Come on B, didn't you even watch me?" Faith exclaimed. Buffy nodded and took a long drag holding it in her lungs as long as she could before exhaling.

"There you go!" Faith smiled, her eyes alight. Buffy offered the blunt to Willow, who still shook her head but a little less emphatically then before. Before Buffy could pull her hand back Tara reached out and grabbed the joint from Buffy's outstretched hand and took four long drags. Buffy already feeling the effects of the drug laughed. Faith looked on, "Impressive." She commented. Willow had this look of pure unadulterated shock on her face. Tara looked at Faith and smiled shyly, but when she saw Willow's expression she had the presence of mind to look slightly abashed.

"Blondie, you have to have done this before!" Faith laughed as she took another couple hits.

"Yeah well, it was a nice escape from my family life.." Tara explained.

After a few minutes the joint was getting kind of low and at this point all of them except for Willow were as high as kites. Faith kept staring at Buffy till she screamed at her to stop and then they both collapsed into a fit of laughter. Tara joined them in their game. Willow just sat there watching. Suddenly the front door burst open and all the girls froze. Dawn walked in to the living room and there was a collective sigh of relief as Faith finally let the smoke expel from her mouth and then they all began laughing again.

"You guys are smoking pot!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Oh my god Dawn! We didn't think you were coming back tonight! I wasn't smoking any." Willow babbled loudly.

"I can't believe you guys!" Dawn huffed.

"I'm so sorry Dawn!" Willow said in a tizzy.

"You all should be! I mean smoking without me? How rude!" Dawn exclaimed as she bolted to sit on the floor next to Faith.

"What!" Willow's yelled as her eyes becoming huge. Everyone began giggling again as Faith handed Dawn the joint, after looking at Buffy for the ok. Buffy just shrugged, smiling still.

"Buffy you have a perma-grin!" Tara pointed, her shyness long gone now.

They let Dawn have the rest of the small amount of pot that was left but it wasn't enough to get her high and she pouted.

"Sorry Dawnie we'll roll another one okay?" Faith asked seeing the girl sulk.

"Cool." Dawn said bouncing her legs. No sooner had Faith finished rolling the second joint that they all heard a knock on the door.

"I'm not getting it." Buffy said right away, which made everyone laugh because they had been thinking the same thing. Willow sighed and got the door. Anya walked through the door and directly into the living room. "..and so that's when I left." She finished.

"Hey Anya!" came the chorus from all the girls. Anya looked at them shrewdly.

"What are you all doing?" she asked.

"We're just havin' a girls night in, your welcome to join us." Faith waved happily.

"Yeah just pick a spot on the floor." Buffy gestured.

"Pick a spot any spot!" Tara blurted out laughing at herself.

Anya sat beside Dawn on the floor. "Alright, why are you all acting so strangely?" Anya asked. They all started laughing again at Anya's ignorance. After the laughter had died down slightly Faith attempted to explain.

"Well, you see, we are smoking an illegal substance, otherwise known as a drug, it changes our perceptions and makes everyone happy." Faith finished as she smacked her lips together. "I need a drink."

"Me too!" Buffy said.

"Me three!" Tara chimed in.

"Ditto!" Dawn bellowed as Faith headed to the kitchen.

"Ditto?" Tara asked laughing.

"Yeah ditto, what's wrong with that?"

"You were supposed to say me four dummy!" Buffy explained also giggling like an idiot.

"Oh, right" Dawn said as she looked to be in deep thought. As the explanation finally kicked in she too began laughing.

While Faith was in the kitchen Anya was shown how to inhale and was doing so, and she was coughing like crazy.

"Wow that burns." She exclaimed.

"Newbie!" Tara pointed.

"Okay, just give me the darn thing." Willow said, finally giving in. She was not going to be the only non-giggly one there.

"Guys! I just realized I only have two hands and that there are…um a lot of drinks I'm supposed to bring out there." Faith called from the kitchen lamely.

"I'd come and help you Faith but I can't stand!" Dawn yelled back as she fell over onto her back laughing once more.

"I got it!" Buffy said jumping over the back of the couch. "Hey I didn't fall!" Buffy looked down at her now standing self behind the couch.

"Impressive." Tara nodded, seemingly only able to speak in one word sentences.

Willow noticing this poked Tara in the side. "You only say one word! Newbie, impressive. That's funny." Willow chuckled to herself. Dawn and Anya had been giggling for no reason and when they heard Willow's statement they descended into fresh gales of laughter.

Buffy and Faith in the kitchen, Buffy thought to herself. "Buffy and Faith in the kitchen with the drinks." She said aloud. "Clue!" Faith exclaimed. "We should play that." Buffy chuckled trying not to spill the drink she was pouring.

"I can't, con-cen-trate, enough, to play that." Buffy said the words coming out in jolts.

Faith tried not to laugh as she pressed her lips together and her body shook slightly. Finally they both had to stop, so they put the glasses down on the counter and allowed themselves to laugh. They stood and leaned against the counter regaining their equilibrium. A strand of hair had fallen into Buffy's face and she was blowing at it, which did nothing to move it out of her eyes.

"B you're too cute." Faith smirked as she reached out to move the strand behind Buffy's ear. Buffy pouted.

"I don't want to be cute, I want to be sexy!" Buffy said as she attempted a smoldering look at Faith.

"Well you're that too." Faith said and smiled her patented half-grin.

"That makes two of us!" Buffy gestured with her fingers to show two.

"You think I'm sexy B?" Faith asked, she wasn't nearly as high as she was before.

"Definitely. Remember when we danced that time at the bronze, I just kept wishing all those boys would leave us alone." Buffy said, her eyes rolled upwards as she remembered the night. She'd have to get Buffy high more often Faith thought to herself. She's being almost as honest as Anya.

"Hey! Come on we're thirsty in here!" Dawn screamed from the other room.

The girls picked up as many drinks as they could carry and passed them out to the ladies in the room.

"Hey we should call Xander!" Dawn stated still lying on the floor.

"No he made me angry earlier." Anya said her brow furrowed. "Though I can't remember why now." Anya smiled to herself again.

Willow was sucking on the now tiny joint. She pulled it out of her mouth. "Is this thing on?" Willow asked Tara. Everyone had heard her and started laughing.

"It's not a microphone!" Dawn said chuckling.

Everyone now had their drinks and they were all again sitting in their places, drinking their water.

"I want Pepsi." Anya yelled.

"No you don't." Faith said.

"Why don't I?" Anya asked confused.

"Member how you said your throat was burning? Well Pepsi would only make it worse."

"Oohhh." Anya nodded understanding.

All was silent for a minute while everyone drank when out of no where Willow said,

"I want chocolate." There was a collective groan at the pure happiness of that thought.

"But wouldn't that mean moving?" Buffy asked. "I don't know about the rest of you but my ass is parked."

"At least it's not double parked." Anya said and they all began laughing again.

Willow made a gesture and a bright blue light flashed, when it was gone there were chocolate bars upon chocolate bars on the coffee table.

"Oh my god, I love you Willow!" Faith yelped.

"Mine." Tara said holding Willow tighter.

"Yeah, hers!" Buffy said as she looked at Faith with something akin to jealousy flaring in her eyes.

Dawn already had a chocolate bar stuffed in her mouth. Anya was having a hard time opening hers, but was concentrating very hard on the task at hand. Buffy had a smudge of chocolate across one side of her mouth, which either she didn't notice or didn't care to remove.

Faith having smoked more of the second blunt was now back to her previous state of vegetable. She was feeling both hungry and horny and the fact that Buffy was looking so.. yummy was not helping. Fuck it, Faith thought to herself.

"B you have something on your mouth." Faith said leaning closer.

"What?" Buffy asked, also unconsciously leaning closer.

"My tongue." Faith answered and quickly licked the chocolate off of Buffy's face.

Buffy groaned audibly. Dawn stopped eating her chocolate bar long enough to laugh. Willow and Tara's eyes became smoky and without preamble grabbed some chocolate and headed for their bedroom.

"Took you long enough." Anya said to no one in particular.

"Huh?" both Buffy and Faith replied.

"Well come on, Faith has been making sex eyes at you for um.." Anya thinks back.

"Ever?" Dawn interjected.

"Yeah. Thanks." Anya said smiling down at Dawn.

"I'm sleepy." Dawn said as she yawned.

"Then go to bed." Anya suggested, as helpful as ever.

"I don't think I can move."

Anya pulled Dawn up off the floor and Dawn stumbled off to her room.

"Well I forget why I was mad at Xander so I'm going to go home and have sex with him. See you guys tomorrow at the magic shop." Anya said as she left the house.

Buffy and Faith had barely noticed the rest of the conversation after 'sex eyes'.

Faith was blushing and trying to avoid looking Buffy in the eyes. Buffy just kept staring at Faith as a slight grin spread across her face, going unnoticed by Faith.

"I'm tired to, come on you can crash here." Buffy said grabbing Faith by the hand and heading to her room..

The End… or not.

Part 2

"Hey B when I got everyone high I didn't, Well what I mean is, Listen we shouldn't be doing this." Faith stuttered out as Buffy took off Faith's pants.

"Don't tell me you don't want to Faith. You're the do that girl." Buffy giggled.

"Do what girl?" Faith asked.

"Oh just something Willow once said."

"You guys were talking about me behind my back?" Faith asked angrily pulling away from Buffy.

"It wasn't like that! It's just that you're so passionate with everything you do, it's like you are the embodiment of passion." Buffy explained while slowly taking her own clothes off while Faith stood staring.

"You just said embodiment B." Faith noted.

"Yeah, so?" Buffy asked now naked.

"Are you still high?" Faith asked narrowing her eyes.

"I don't feel all fuzzy like before, it must be wearing off." Buffy shrugged.

"And you still want to.." Faith asked quietly.

"Of course, don't you? Because I know it sure felt like it when your tongue was on my cheek." Buffy grinned and blushed.

"But B you're straight! Aren't you?" Faith asked still confused.

"Don't be so worried about labels F." Buffy's throaty voice swept across Faith senses and she shivered. Here she was with the girl she's been in love with for as long as she can remember and she's arguing? What's with that? Faith smiled then and pulled her shirt off..

"Oh my god!" Buffy squealed as Faith licked her navel. Faith couldn't stop smiling, the grin on her face was going to become permanent, just as long as she never had to leave this bed or this woman. Faith continued her downward journey. In all the times she'd dreamed of having Buffy like this it never had been this wonderful. Faith still had the grin plastered on her face as she looked into Buffy's eyes once more. Buffy giggled as she noticed that Faith still hadn't stopped smiling. That had to be the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Faith heard Buffy giggle and stopped what she was doing. Why was B laughing? Buffy could tell almost right away that she shouldn't have laughed as she saw the insecurity fall upon Faiths face. Faith pulled away hurt.

"Faith," Buffy said softly, waiting until Faith's eyes met hers. "I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing because I'm so happy I'm with you and because you were smiling. I don't get to see you smile enough." Faith didn't really understand but if B said she wasn't laughing at her then she believed her. Buffy watched as Faith smiled tentatively

"Now get over here so I can kiss you till neither of us can breathe." Buffy ordered with a very serious look to Faith. Now it was Faiths turn to giggle. Buffy's expression of seriousness was so out of place considering the nakedness and who was on top at the moment. Faith immediately went back to the pleasurable task of making Buffy scream. Buffy's breathing was coming in short gasps as Faith continued her assault. Faith knew that Buffy was close to the edge and that it was time to push her off. Buffy felt Faiths mouth against her and she closed her eyes. She came, breathing out Faiths name, well part of Faith's name because her moans were almost unintelligible.

Faith watched Buffy's stomach rise and fall taking in the air she needed. Faith had never felt peace before now. She gathered the small slayer in her arms and pulled the covers over them.

Tears fell unbidden from Buffy's eyes. The feelings welling up inside of her were too much. She couldn't believe how she felt for this woman. Buffy turned to face Faith and she touched her cheek softly.

Faith saw the streaks of tears on Buffy's face and kissed her gently. She didn't ask why Buffy was crying. The silence of the moment was like a blanket.

Buffy smiled at Faith. I never want her to leave, Buffy thought to herself. Faith watched as Buffy's eyes became huge.

"What?" Faith whispered barely audible.

"I'm, I love you." Buffy said not daring to close her eyes. Faith smiled then, the dimples in her cheeks making an appearance.

"Then I must be the luckiest slayer around." Faith replied, and knowing Buffy needed to hear it. "I love you B." Faith knew she would say it, every day, and in every look and every smile.

The End.. unless someone bugs me to write another part lol

Part 3

"So what do you say?" Faith asked.

"Why not?" Buffy replied smiling.

"Awesome!" Dawn said as she bounded up the stairs to start packing.

Willow and Tara smiled and also went to pack.

"What about you guys?" Buffy asked Xander and Anya who were sitting on the couch.

"I can't, have this construction job this weekend." Xander apologized.

"I can go, of course I won't be able to watch Xander dig but I haven't been to LA in years!" Anya clapped excitedly.

So all the girls piled into their rented car and headed to LA. They got there in no time and strode into Angels hotel.

"Hey!" Faith called loudly. Cordelia strode out of the office to see what was happening.

"Oh well if it isn't my least favorite slayer." Cordy said to Faith.

"Well well, Queen C, as ravishing as ever." Faith said eyeing Cordy lasciviously.

And then surprisingly the two embraced fondly.

"So where's Angel?" Buffy interjected nervously.

"Oh Angel and Gunn took off a little earlier. I had this vision that they had to go check out. They probably won't get back till late. So what the hell are you all doing here?" Cordy asked.

"Weekend road trip Cordy." Buffy replied. "Long time no see after all."

"Alright well I guess I should set you up with some rooms right. Okay, six of you, six rooms."

"Actually only four rooms. One for Blondie and Red, One for me and B, one for our favourite ex-demon and one for the shrimp." Faith explained unabashedly. Cordelia smiled, one eyebrow raising.

"Four rooms it is." So they all followed Cordy to their rooms and left their stuff there. Eventually they all ended up back in the main room of the hotel. They were all sitting having a chat with Cordy and catching up when a slight girl bounded down the stairs.

"Hey Cordy.." she began, and then noticed she had a bigger audience then she first thought.

"Hey Fred, these are some people you should meet." Cordy motioned for Fred to come closer.

"This is Buffy and Faith, both slayers." Fred smiled and shook their hands.

"This is Willow and Tara, both witches." Fred nodded to them nervously.

"This is Anya, ex vengeance demon." Anya assessed the small girl silently.

"And this is Dawn, Buffy's little sister." Cordy finished.

"Come on after all those cool intro's I get 'Buffy's little sister'?" Dawn exclaimed standing. She held her hand out to Fred, "Hey I'm Dawn, an interdimentional key made into a human." Fred was quite overwhelmed with her new guests but they all seemed to like Fred's sweetness right away. Fred and Tara became fast friends and the group of girls seemed to break off into two. Cordy, Anya, Buffy and Faith were in a deep discussion about all things demonic. In another spot Willow, Tara, Fred and Dawn discussed magic. Everyone mingled well enjoying conversations about life and past dramas when Faith finally interrupted the gabfest.

"So anyone have any weed?" Faith asked loudly. Everyone became quiet for a moment until one small hand raised into the air.

"I do." Fred answered uncertainly.

"It's always the quiet ones you gotta watch out for." Faith quipped. "Well come on Fred don't leave us hangin'!" Faith's smile grew as Fred bolted towards her room.

Buffy gave Faith a slightly disapproving look.

"What? It's our vacation!" Faith said trying to convince Buffy.

"It's not a big deal." Tara ventured softly.

"We did have fun last time." Willow noted.

"I liked the drugs." Anya nodded.

"Yeah it was great!" Dawn added. Buffy was horribly outnumbered and looked to Cordelia for input.

"I've been known to smoke a J after a particularly mind wrenching vision." Cordy replied shrugging. Buffy sighed.

"Yeah I guess it's ok, it is our vacation." Buffy capitulated.

"After all you have to admit it turned out pretty damn well last time." Faith said and winked at Buffy. Buffy blushed seven shades of red but luckily Fred came back at that moment with the pot.

"Nice bong Fred." Faith commented, highly amused that people like Fred and Tara were the biggest pot heads in the room.

"Thanks." Fred replied shyly. She didn't know how to take Faith's comments. Her and Anya both seemed very blunt. Fred went to hand the bong to Faith but Faith put her hands up.

"No, you go ahead." Faith said, "It's yours after all."

Fred capitulated and lit up, the trademark bubble sounds started as Dawn watched curiously. Fred took the first hit and passed it to Faith. It went around in a circle till everyone had done it once. Once was enough when it came to using a bong that size. So there they were sitting in a circle on the lobby floor giggling like fools. Dawn had wandered to the large wooden cabinet.

"I wonder what's in here." Dawn said to herself as she opened it up. A large assortment of knives, axes, and other deadly weapons presented themselves.

"Hehe, shiney." Dawn said as she stared.

"Hey whatcha doin Dawn?" Fred said running up to stand beside Dawn. Dawn liked Fred, she was the only one who could see that Dawn wasn't a child and actually a young woman. Dawn knew the reason everyone else thought she was annoying was because she used to whine a lot. She decided that she should turn over a new leaf so now everyone new she met she tried to be more grown up. It seemed to be working on Fred.

"Just looking at the shiny weapons. Oh! Buffy has that one!" Dawn exclaimed pointing.

"Want to spar?" Fred asked smiling.

"Yeah!"

All Buffy could think was 'mmm' as Faith kissed her continuously. They were both making soft sighing noises and neither cared that everyone else in the room were probably watching them.

"They're orgasm friends." Anya explained to Cordelia.

"I think it's more than just the orgasms that they have going on." Cordelia said smiling at the ex demon.

"Oh you think they're in love?" Anya asked.

"Looks like." Cordelia said pointing again. "God I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Straight little Buffy Summers.. not so straight apparently."

"I don't understand humans when it comes to their sexuality." Anya stated.

"Well I can see why that is, after all you are dating Xander." Cordy quipped.

"That's not what I meant. I just don't understand why it matters what gender you have sex with. I mean I've never had sex with a woman but it's not like I don't see why women could be interesting." Anya said tilting her head as she watched the two slayers.

Cordy laughed. "Anya you are one in a million."

Anya just smiled back deciding to take that as a compliment.

Willow and Tara sat holding hands.

"When are those two going to come up for air?" Willow asked looking on amazed.

"Who knows, but it looks like not for a while." Tara replied.

Buffy's happy thoughts were being pervaded with a sharp clanging noise.

"What the?" Buffy said pulling herself from Faiths lips. Both her and Faith looked to the sound and saw Fred and Dawn fighting with huge swords.

"Hey!" Buffy yelled loudly.

"What?" Dawn said exasperated.

"You shouldn't play with that, you could hurt yourself or something" Buffy chastised lightly.

"We're just sparring, don't worry I'm being very careful." Fred said hoping she sounded adult, because she sure didn't feel like it.

"Okay but if one of you loses an arm don't come crying to me." Buffy pouted. Faith giggled and her eyes became transfixed on Buffy's shiny lip glossed lips. Buffy poked Faith. "Hey what are you looking at?" Buffy prodded.

"The most beautiful pair of lips I've ever seen." Faith answered honestly. Buffy's pout turned into a grin as the clanging of the two swords commenced and so did the kissing.

Cordy and Anya were in a deep discussion about Xander, having both dated him it was interesting to hear each other's perspective.

"Let's do a spell to make some junk food appear!" Willow said excitedly. Tara was so mellow she would have said, "Sure" at pretty much anything.

"Sure." Tara replied smiling her eyes a little unfocussed.

So Willow did her spell and a blue light flashed in the room like lightning. Suddenly everyone was clothed in chocolate bars. From the looks of it Buffy and Faiths would be melting fast with the heat they were giving off.

"Ha ha I win!" Fred said as she lightly pressed the blade of the sword to Dawns unmarred neck. Dawn was laying on her back on the floor and Fred was on top of her gloating. Dawn pouted slightly. Then there was this flash of light and suddenly they were wearing brown bikinis! Wait a second, Dawn thought as she touched her chest with one finger. The chocolate wiped off.

"Oh my god!" Dawn squealed realizing she was practically naked.

Cordy and Anya looked down at their new ensemble and sighed.

Six pairs of eyes stared at the two wiccans.

"Um oops?" Willow said apologetically.

Suddenly the door flew open and Angel walked in. The room became silent. Angel surveyed the scene and after a second or two Fred uttered one word.

"Busted."

The End.

Last Page


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Swearing, No in depth sexual content, Some drug use.

Part 4: Understatement of the Year

As Angel walked back into the hotel the last thing he ever expected to see were eight women all clothed in nothing but chocolate and his usual stoicism was now replaced by a look of shock. After hearing the muttered words "Busted." that came from Fred and he realized what he had smelled in the room he jus shook his head and headed for his office trying not to look at Buffy and Faith's chocolatey nude bodies. Gunn on the other hand was getting an eyeful and not minding one bit.

"Uh Fred?" Dawn said, bring the slight girls attention back to their situation.

"Yeah? Oh sorry!" she said scrambling to get off the younger woman.

At that moment they all broke from their reverie. Tara's face went bright red as she ran from the room with Willow close on her heels. Buffy's cheeks were also sporting a nice shade of pink as she scampered off to her room while Faith proudly strutted after her throwing a wink to the still ogling Gunn. Fred and Dawn had also exited the main room quickly. Anya however was unperturbed.

"I don't understand their embarrassment, it's not like they're bodies are malformed or something." Anya said to Cordy as she looked her over.

"Hey! Quit checking me out!" Cordy huffed. Anya jus laughed and headed back to her room to have a shower.

In one room Tara and Willow were taking a shower together.

"We are in so much trouble." Tara muttered. Willow slipped her arms around Tara and licked some chocolate off her shoulder.

"It's ok babe, no harm done. I'm sure they're all busy doing the same thing we are." Willow purred into her lovers' ear.

Willow was right, in the next room over Buffy and Faith were busy ravishing one another in their shower.

In the next room over Dawn and Fred stood awkwardly chatting and trying to look anywhere but each other's mostly naked bodies.

"Well it was fun sparring with you Dawn." Fred said smiling as she looked into the young woman's eyes as she had finally found a safe place to look because although she knew this girl was only seventeen at the most she definitely had the curves of a more mature woman. Hell if she wanted to be honest she had more curves than Fred herself.

"I totally almost had you!" Dawn exclaimed smirking forgetting for the moment their state of undress. Fred rolled her eyes. "I did!"

"Sure," Fred said drawing out the word, "You jus keep telling yourself that kid." She replied lightly trying to keep Dawns age firmly in her mind before she did something bound to get her ass kicked by a very pissed off slayer. Dawn pouted, hurt that her age was all people could seem to see of her.

"Age is really subjective you know. Especially in my case considering monks brought me into existence like maybe 3 years ago so technically I'm only 3 or something. Or you could look at it that I'm countless of years old when I was a green ball of energy. Do you really see me as some little kid like everyone else?" Dawn asked, the hurt in voice could be heard clearly.

"Of course not Dawn. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Fred replied smiling. "Well this stuff is starting to harden and in unpleasant places so I think I'm going to go and take a shower, I'll see you after ok?" Fred said dying to escape Dawns piercing gaze that she seemed almost unable to tear herself from. Dawn for her part just smiled innocently, unknowing of the other woman's inner turmoil.

"Sure! When you're done showering I'd love to get to know you better, maybe toke some more or something." Dawn replied happily.

Cordelia was walking past their guest's rooms when she heard yelling and then a shout of frustration that could only belong to her new friend the ex vengeance demon. Cordy decided to investigate so she knocked on Anya's bedroom door. The door swung wide open a moment later and there stood Anya, brown hair still dripping from her shower wearing only a robe. Her eyes were on fire and her jaw was set dangerously.

"Woah!" Cordy said holding her hands up, "I come in peace." Anya just walked back into her room grabbing a towel to dry her hair. Cordy took it upon herself to enter. "So what's going on? I heard you yelling from the hall."

"Nothing." Anya continued with the action of drying her hair but Cordy could see the unshed tears of frustration in the other woman's eyes.

"Xander did something didn't he." Cordy quietly surmised. Anya looked up at Cordelia so quickly she almost got whiplash.

"How did you know?" Anya asked her face showing her surrender.

"You have that look. So what dumbass thing did he do know?" Cordelia asked as she led Anya to sit down on the bed with her.

The slayers lay in the bed curled around one another, all sweaty limbs askew.

"God I love you B." Faith said as she nuzzled into Buffy's hair. Buffy smiled peacefully and replied "Mmm" while pulling Faith closer to her.

"Next time we get high we have to make sure our witch duo don't do any magic.." Faith said.

"Definitely." Buffy agreed wholeheartedly.

Now that Fred had showered and made herself presentable she kept trying to think of a way to avoid Dawn. Fred kept pacing and then stopped realizing she was being ridiculous, being afraid of some innocent teenage girl. Besides she should be more worried about avoiding Angel and Gunn she thought to herself as she blushed again. Just then she heard a soft knock on her door. She opened the door to see sweet little dawn, fully clothed thank god, she thought to herself, standing before her.

"When you didn't show I thought I would wander around, see if I could find you." Dawn smiled to her new friend.

"Yeah I was just thinking about how I was going to explain what happened down there to Angel and Gunn." Fred replied.

"I think Cordy did that for you. I met Gunn he seems pretty cool though he can't keep the shit eating grin off his face." Dawn said her eyes twinkling mischievously. Fred put her hands over her face blushing to her roots again.

"I could just die of embarrassment today." Fred said.

"Hey its ok." Dawn said rubbing Fred's arm.

"Yeah maybe for you, you don't live with these people." Fred smiled wanly.

"Yeah well you don't have the slayer as a big sister." Dawn stated giving Fred a sideways grin.

Suddenly Fred realized Dawn was still touching her and practically burned her. She stepped back quickly panicking. She saw the confused look on Dawns face so she suggested the first thing that came to mind.

"Toke?" Fred asked her voice unsteady. Dawn went back to smiling almost immediately.

"…And that's when I hung up on him." Anya finished her story. Cordelia just shook her head and listened to Anya's version of events.

"I see he hasn't grown up much since last I saw him." She responded.

"I can't believe you're actually siding with me." Anya said sounding completely shocked.

"Oh I know all about it. The Scoobies can do no wrong while the rest of us are just… there." Cordy responded looking wholly unimpressed. "Don't sweat it honey." Cordy said rubbing Anya's back in a soothing manner.

Anya smiled at Cordelia gently. "Thanks… you know for listening." Anya explained.

Cordy smiled and was about to get up from the bed when Anya practically lunged at her. She felt the ex demons lips move against her own insistently but she pulled back breaking the connection.

"Hey! Hold on. I will not be a vengeance fuck." Cordy stated seriously. Anya grinned evilly using her fingers to draw patters across the top of Cordelia's thigh.

"You're much to hot to just be a vengeance fuck Cordy." Anya said breathlessly. Cordelia giggled at that but still pulled back as Anya tried once again to kiss her.

"What about Xander?" Cordy asked seriously.

"It's over. It was bound to happen at some point. I just never wanted to be the one to end it. But I think we said all that needed to be said on the phone." Anya replied standing and moving away from Cordy. Assuming that Anya had a momentary lapse in judgement Cordelia stood to leave the room. She got half-way to the door when she heard Anya ask, "Where do you think you're going?" Cordelia turned just in time to see the robe Anya had been wearing drop to the floor in a satin puddle. Cordelia's mouth dropped open but she recovered her voice quickly, replying, "No where I guess." At that Anya smiled sexily and stepped forward to drag her soon to be lover to the big bed in the middle of the room.

Fred and Dawn sat in Fred's room on her bed with the bong and weed having already toked a few timed both were totally blitzed.

"So where do you think everyone else is?" Fred asked Dawn.

"Fucking probably." Dawn said calmly.

"Dawn!" Fred exclaimed.

"What?" She replied putting on her innocent face.

"Watch your mouth!" Fred was actually amused by Dawn's harsh words and was beginning to realize that Dawn wasn't as innocent as she first seemed to be. Dawn pursed her lips and tried to look at them, which only made her become cross-eyed which only made her dizzy.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked giggling.

"Well you told me to watch my mouth." Dawn replied trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

"Smartass." Fred laughed realizing she was having the most fun she'd had in months. "Seriously though you really think they're all… u know?" Fred asked. Dawn laughed at Fred's unwillingness to say the word.

"Yeah definitely Buffy and Faith, they never stop I swear. Willow and Tara probably are too. As for Anya and Cordy one can only guess what those two are up to and I don't really think I want to know." Dawn replied loading another bowl and offering the bong to Fred.

"Man looks like you know plenty of lesbians Dawn." Fred said subtly trying to see what way Dawn was inclined.

"Yeah well Buffy, Faith and Willow have all been in relationships with guys before but it never worked out for them. I asked them all about it separately one time."

"Really? What did they say?" Fred asked curiously.

"Buffy stammered something about Faith being her other half, it was funny. Faith said and I quote, 'Two words: Slayer stamina.'" Dawn giggled and continued, "Willow got really red and said something to the effect that guys don't really know what their doing but I think Tara's response was the best."

"Oh and what was that?"

"She said that you love the person not their sex and it shouldn't matter who you're with as long as you're attracted to them and you love them." Dawn smiled brightly and continued, "I've never been in love, well I mean I had a crush a few times and I was under a love spell for a while but otherwise that's it. Just schoolgirl crushes, nothing real where anyone would actually notice me." Dawn answered.

"I can't see how they wouldn't notice you." Fred said before she had time to think about what was coming out of her mouth. Dawns face, which had fallen into a sullen pout, broke out into a huge smile as she blushed and looked at Fred coyly as if seeing her for the first time. She put her hand on top of Fred's and began rubbing her thumb over the soft skin there. Both of them could feel that familiar tingle of attraction but neither said a word.

"We have to get up." Buffy said. Faith groaned, "Why?"

"I have to go check on Dawn." Buffy replied.

"She's a big girl now B I'm sure she's fine." Faith muttered only half-awake.

"Still if anyone can get into trouble its her. You can stay in bed if you want but I'm going." Buffy said already rolling out of bed and pulling her clothes on. Faith groaned in mock protest as she too grabbed her clothes and put them on mumbling about life being unfair.

Tara and Willow had long since gotten out of the shower.

"Yeah so I think we shouldn't use magic so much and it really is bad idea when we're high." Tara stated logically.

"You're totally right baby." Willow replied as they snuggled together fully clothed.

"So I guess we should go face the music." Tara sighed.

"Yeah I guess." Willow replied, not really enjoying the thought either.

They both got up anyway and headed out.

Fred and Dawn had soon felt the effects of a little too much weed and began to get extremely sleepy so they both had laid down on Fred's bed and had been asleep in minutes. What they had not expected however was that they would both end up in a very intimate embrace while they slept.

Buffy and Faith didn't know which doors led to where so they both took a side of the hall and were opening doors one by one. Faith opened yet another door and peered inside to see Fred and Dawn sleeping. Faith's mouth dropped open as she noted the look of pure contentment on both of their faces as well as the way it looked like even in sleep Fred was cherishing Dawn as she held her. Her very next thought was, Buffy is going to kill Fred. So Faith shut the door checking to see if Buffy had noticed anything, luckily she had not.

"Any luck?" Faith asked Buffy innocently.

"No… I think I'll go ask Angel if he's seen her." Buffy replied.

"Okay I'll continue looking, damn this place is big." Faith exclaimed looking around.

"Understatement of the year." Buffy responded as she walked away. Faith took a deep breath of relief and entered Fred's room again. She was loathe to wake them, they looked so freaking cute, but it had to be done.

"Up and at'em!" Faith exclaimed. The two women woke up groggily not yet totally aware of their surroundings and their position. They both seemed to realize the intimate position they were in at the same time. Dawn smiled and raised an eyebrow while Fred's brown eyes grew immensely large. Fred bolted out of bed almost knocking over the bong they'd placed on the bedside table. Lucky for her Faith was fast and had awesome reflexes because she grabbed it in time so no bong water was spilt.

"I'm dead. I know it I'm dead." Fred said scared out of her skull. Dawn and Faith couldn't help but laugh at the look of pure dread that Fred was sporting.

"Chill chicka, I didn't narc on you to B. But you're gonna tell me what happened in here right now." Faith replied evenly.

"Nothing!" Fred replied shrilly, "Nothing, I swear."

"Dawny?" Faith asked in conformation.

"Still quite virginal Faith, wanna check the chastity belt to make sure." Dawn replied sarcastically not even bothering to sit up from the bed.

"Damn I think you've been spending to much time with me Dawny…" Faith laughed shaking her head at the girl she'd come to think of as a little sister as well. Dawn just shrugged still smiling.

"Listen Dawny if Buffy saw what I did when I walked in here earlier…" Faith said trailing off.

"My sex life has nothing to do with Buffy." Dawn said.

"Sex life!" Both Fred and Faith exclaimed loudly.

"Could you guys be any louder?" Dawn winced.

"Dawn you shouldn't even be having sex you're too young." Faith said trying her best to be the voice of reason.

"Oh? And how old were you when you first had sex?" Dawn asked archly.

"That's beside the point." Faith replied skirting the issue.

"Faith I'm going to have sex eventually, it might be with Fred it might not but it doesn't really matter it will happen. And it will happen when I chose not when you or Buffy say it's ok. This is another one of those times you need to trust me to make the right decision for myself." Dawn explained to her sister's girlfriend and whom she considered as her friend. Faith rubbed her forehead feeling a headache coming on. Fred's brain was still stuck on Dawns little sex speech and the fact that she was in it as her mouth gaped open like a fish.

"Alright Dawny, you're seventeen, you're right I can't follow you around and make you stay a virgin. But can you please at least talk to your sister before you do anything so I don't get my ass kicked?" Faith almost pleaded. Dawn took pity on the brunette in front of her.

"Ugh, yeah I guess."

"Alright well this shit is giving me a headache I'm stealing some of your weed Bookworm." Faith commented to Fred as she took the weed and bong and left the room.

Willow and Tara were totally lost in the labyrinth they called a hotel. They just continued walking around until Willow piped up. "I think I hear something down here." The two witches walked down to the door where the sounds where emanating from and listened for a moment.

"Oh god!" a familiar voice shouted. Tara and Willow looked at each other quickly.

"Anya! Ungh!" They heard exclaimed still in the same desperate tone of voice.

"Is that?" Tara asked not finishing her sentence.

"Anya and Cordy, yeah." Willow replied the truth dawning on her like a bucket of ice water.

After Faith had left Fred's room Fred looked to Dawn who still lay on the bed her hands behind her head looking quite relaxed. She had finally wrapped her mind around what happened and after a brief silence said,

"Dawny?" grinning at the girls nickname.

"Ugh!" Dawn moaned pulling a pillow over her head. Fred couldn't contain her giggles.

"Come on Dawny we better go find your sister before she freaks." Fred leaned over pulling the pillow off Dawns covered head. Dawns long brown hair was now a mess and a few strands lay haphazardly across her face. Dawn blew air at them from her mouth unsuccessful in budging them. Fred still leaning over Dawns body laughed more and reached out her hand to help Dawn up. She misjudged Dawns strength however and was pulled down on top of her. Before she even knew what was happening her lips were poised directly above Dawns and all she could do was lie there and stare at them. Luckily Dawn knew what she wanted and took it by lifting her head to press her lips lightly to Fred's. Just then the door burst open and Willow and Tara bolted in.

"You guys you'll never believe what we heard." Was out of Willows mouth before she had time to take in what she was seeing in front of her. Tara for her part just looked stunned as she thought of Dawn like a little sister and no one ever wants to see their sister in the middle of a make-out session.

"Oh my." Tara said.

"Understatement of the year." Willow replied her eyes still glued to the scene before her.

Buffy was still roaming around opening doors when she heard muffled sounds coming from one of the nearby rooms. Frustrated because of all the searching she just burst into the room about to give Dawn a piece of her mind when she saw a very naked Anya and semi naked Cordelia in bed together.

After calming Tara and Willow down all four women went looking for Buffy but instead found a nicely mellowed out Faith.

"Yeah I just talked to Angel he said he sent Buffy to ask Cordy if she'd seen you." Faith said to Dawn.

Just then from not far down the hallway they heard the distinct sound of Buffy yelling, "Holy Shit!" Without waiting for an explanation Faith took off at a run so the others followed, getting to the room merely seconds after Faith. Willow and Tara knew what they would find in that room but had yet to have the time to tell anyone else so before Dawn or Fred could see what all the commotion was about Willow pulled them aside.

"Trust me you don't wanna know." And Tara nodded in agreement.

Faith however couldn't be stopped, thinking her girlfriend might be in some kind of trouble she burst into the room. What she saw made her wish for a photographic memory because it was a kodak moment for sure. Cordelia lay prone on the bed her legs wide open with Anya who was obviously in the process of going down on her and Buffy standing there looking absolutely stupefied.

"Well isn't this interesting." Faith said smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"Understatement of the year Faith. Jesus this isn't a spectator sport, think you could grab your stunned girlfriend and get her out of here she looks like she is going to have a heart attack." Cordelia said crossly to Faith. Faith just laughed and dragged Buffy from the room closing the door on the way out.

"After that I don't think there's another time I will ever need to be high more than right now." Buffy said still in shock over what she had witnessed. The rest of the women tried not to laugh at the slayer's state but they couldn't help it and they all busted a gut.

"Man wait till X-man finds out…" Faith said shaking her head.

"That's going to suck." Dawn said succinctly.

"Understatement of the fucking year!" Faith said echoing Buffy's earlier statement one last time.

"Let's go get wrecked." Buffy said to the group, "I need to forget everything I've seen in the last 15 minutes."

To be continued... maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Contains f/f sex, weed smokin and buying, don't like it don't read. Also The Green Machine is thanks to my friend Jenn, it was the name of her bong ;)

Part 5: The Great Marijuana Hunt

Buffy's eyes still held that slightly haunted quality in them, though at this point Faith was trying her best to help change that by nibbling her neck just under her ear, and by everyone elses estimation it looked like it was working as Buffy leaned against her brunette lover.

Dawn kept trying to get Fred's attention but Fred kept glancing at Buffy somehow thinking that she was about to have her neck snapped any second.

Tara and Willow had taken off to the store to get some munchies when Dawn had asked for some and a resounding cry went up for Willow and Tara NOT to use magic. And since they were the ones who'd caused the earlier chocolate debacle they were the ones sent off to retrieve the goodies. Anya and Cordy had yet to show their faces and most assumed they were still… busy. Dawn picked up the bong, which Fred had affectionately nicknamed 'The Green Machine' because of the colour among other things, and was about to toke from it again when she realized the bowl was empty.

"Weed?" she called into the room the empty room they'd claimed as their new "Pot Room". Angel explaining they couldn't just toke in the lobby in case an actual customer came in. Everyone looked around for the bag of weed until Faith picked up an empty ziplock bag.

"This what your lookin' for small fry?" Faith asked Dawn. The crumbs seemed almost to mock them as a collective groan sounded throughout the room.

"You got a regular guy?" Faith asked Fred.

"Yeah but he's out of town… I didn't expect the company sorry." Fred said in explanation.

"It's all good." Faith replied smiling as she jumped to her feet. "Well what are you waiting for? We gotta find more weed. Buffy, you and Fred have the most experience here in L.A. so you'll be our guides. I'm with Fred, Dawn you're with B." Faith said giving Dawn a look that specifically communicated she wanted Dawn to talk to Buffy about their earlier conversation about sex.

"But I mean wouldn't you rather go with Buffy?" Dawn asked, trying to weasel her way out of the situation she was being pressed into.

"Well I'd rather one slayer per team, you know, just in case there's a need for extra muscle." Faith explained logically still smiling at the squirming teenager.

"Good idea Faith." Buffy responded as she kissed her girlfriend in approval. Dawn sighed in resignation while Fred sighed in relief that she wasn't paired up with Buffy on this little excursion they were about to undertake. Fred was still afraid Buffy could hear the lewd thoughts running through her head about her little sister.

"K I got my cell baby." Buffy stated waving her new blue glowy flip phone in her hand.

"Me too." Faith replied patting her leather jacket pocket.

"Dawn you have yours too?" Faith asked.

"Yes, but really how many phones do we need people?" Dawn rolled her eyes as she pulled her boots on.

"I hate cell phones." Fred said as she shrugged.

"So?" Faith said after everyone seemed ready to go and yet no one moved. The other three women just looked at her. "Do I have to do everything? Who gets uptown and who takes downtown?" Faith asked, "I don't know this city that well you know." Faith shook her head.

"Me and Dawn will take uptown." Buffy said.

"Always knew you were my little uptown girl B." Faith said wiggling her eyebrows as she threw a wink her girlfriends' way pulling Fred out the door behind her.

"Bye Fred!" Dawn called out after them. The second the two of them were out the door Buffy looked at her sister archly and asked "So what's with you and Fred?"

Tara and Willow returned from their food quest triumphant and Willow opened the door in a flourish as to make a grand entrance. They realized almost right away that the effort was entirely wasted.

"Well this blows." Willow said pouting a bit.

"Wonder where they all went?" Tara asked softly.

"Oh well I got my girl I don't need anyone else." Willow grinned mischievously as she pulled Tara to her and kissed her passionately. They fell to the pillows and began to make out ardently.

Cordy had reaaaally needed this, she realized. Good sex. Who was she kidding? Great sex! She was just catching her breath as Anya climbed up her body laying long licks and small kisses along her skin until she reached her right shoulder. Anya lay her nude body tight against Cordy's enjoying the feeling of closeness that engulfed her.

"Anya. Xander is more of a fool than I thought." Cordelia said her voice rough from their earlier exertions.

"No more Xander talk. This is about you," Anya said using one finger to trail across Cordelia's bottom lip, "And me." Cordelia licked Anya's finger once and then with a strength she didn't think she still possessed she rolled over on top of Anya holding the ex demons wrists above her head with an evil grin plastered on her face.

"You're right," was Cordy's only response before she began her tour of Anya's tight little body.

Angel's sat in his office reading the newspaper and scowling. Gunn walked in and noticed Angel's moodiness right away.

"Feeling alright boss?" Gunn asked lightly.

"Yes... No!" Angel exclaimed. "They say their here to visit but they're just turning my hotel into low budget lesbian porno." Angel ground out. Gunn laughed out loud at his brooding vampire friend.

"You wouldn't mind if you'd been invited I'm sure." Gunn chuckled some more as he left the office on the receiving end of one of Angel's nasty looks.

Faith and Fred had stopped at so many places they were beginning to think the entire city was dry.

"Our little Dawny sure has grown up." Faith said as they walked down another dark alley. Fred looked up from her feet not really sure how to respond to the comment.

"She seems too grown up for her age." Fred said finally.

"Well she's gone through a lot, what with the death of her mother and all." Faith replied the timber of her voice lowering in sadness. Fred nodded in understanding. Dawn had spoken of her mother to her.

Faith's gait came to an abrupt halt. In confusion Fred stopped as well.

"Listen I love this kid, she's family so I gotta know. What are your intentions?" Faith asked genuinely.

Dawn considered playing stupid but she knew her sister well enough to know that she wouldn't let this subject drop.

"Did Faith say something to you?" Dawn asked in a pissy tone.

"Faith? What? No… Contrary to popular belief I have eyes Dawn." Buffy replied her eyes narrowing. "Wait a minute what's this about Faith?"

"She told me I should talk to you." Dawn said trying to make sure Faith didn't get in shit with her girlfriend.

"About what?" Buffy's said getting that harsh mom tone to it.

"My sex life." Dawn mumbled. Buffy stopped walking down the street they were on and grabbed Dawn's arm forcing her to halt as well.

"You're WHAT?" Buffy blinked. First Anya and Cordy and now this. She could deal with vampires but this she wasn't so sure about. Speaking of which… Buffy was so distracted she didn't notice the fist till it collided with her head successfully knocking her and Dawn into a pile of garbage.

"Ew!" Dawn said peeling sticky pieces of garbage out of her hair and off her clothes.

Buffy had dispatched the lone vampire in less than three seconds, obviously it thought they were prime rib on legs. Think again.

"You were saying something about a sex life?" Buffy growled pulling Dawn along by the front of her coat.

"Yeah, I coulda died a virgin there you know!" Dawns voice echoed as they turned a corner.

"Okay that's it. I think people are holding out on us and I'm gonna go slayer on their asses if we don't get weed soon." Faith said a steely look in her eyes as she knocked on yet another seedy looking door. And yet grungy looking guy opened the door and as he saw Faith he smiled his yellow teeth showing.

"How can I help you ladies?" he asked, not very subtly trying to cop a feel from the brunette slayer. Faith grabbed his filthy hand and bent it backwards inflicting a significant amount of pain.

"A half ounce of weed, now." Faith stated in a no nonsense manner.

They walked out with half an ounce for a very good price and as Faith shoved it in her pocket she pulled out her cell.

"I tried calling Buffy's cell but I didn't get any answer." Faith frowned.

"Try Dawns." Fred suggested.

"Yeah." Faith replied dialing Dawns cell.

Willow was busy ravishing her beautiful blonde girlfriend when they heard someone coming down the hall. Hastily covering Tara's lower half they waited barely breathing. The beating of their hearts was so loud they could barely hear what was going on outside. The door burst open and Anya and Cordy poked their heads in. They both grinned knowingly taking in the wiccan's flushed state.

"So where the hell is everyone else?" Cordy asked unperturbed at interrupting an intimate moment between the two witches. Tara shrugged willing the two of them to go away so she could finish what Willow had started. Willow continued to look at the two other women like she wanted to kill them.

"Where's the weed?" Anya asked.

"GET OUT!" Both witches shouted.

Buffy and Dawn had given up. Buffy didn't really want to admit it but she had lost touch with L.A.'s nightlife long ago. Besides that they both smelled like refuse so they trudged steadily back to the hotel. They'd tried flagging down a cab but no one would even stop for the two mussed girls. Buffy was starting to remember some of the reasons she had hated L.A. when a piercing sound was heard. It took Buffy a moment to realize it was coming from Dawns pocket and it sounded like…

"Play that funky music white boy?" Buffy looked at her sister quizically.

Dawn just smiled and shrugged already in the middle of answering the call.

"Yeah?" Dawn answered it.

"Dawn! Good to hear your voice I thought something might have happened to you guys when I couldn't get through on Buffy's cell." Faith replied into the phone. Dawn put her hand on the receiver end of the phone.

"Check your pockets Buffy, lose your phone?" Dawn asked. Buffy patted herself down, twice, and then groaned smacking herself in the forehead as she whined to herself about her new phone being lost.

The rest of Dawns conversation went,"Yeah we had a thing with a vamp. Nah we're fine just a newbie. Three seconds, poof. Yeah. She must have lost it in the fight. Yeah, good. We're heading back too. K bye." Dawn closed the phone.

"They got some weed, now let's get back to the hotel I need another shower cuz this just disgusting." Dawn told Buffy as she looked over herself.

"I agree with you there." Buffy replied grimacing at her smell and if she looked anything like Dawn did right now, her appearance.

Cordy and Anya had exited hastily but being Cordy and Anya and not really having anything better to do they decided to partake in a little voyeurism. Cordy knew the entire hotel like the back of her hand and she knew there was a peephole through to the neighboring room in one of the built in bookshelves. It was finding the thing that was hard. Once they had however they pretty much camped there.

Tara felt like she was being watched but Willows moans were getting louder and louder and she could tell she was getting exceedingly excited so Tara quickly dismissed the thought as silly and continued her oral exploration of her beautiful girlfriend.

Faith and Fred returned to the hotel first and headed back to their designated pot room to share in the wealth and show Tara and Willow how well they'd done. They walked into the room just in time to see Tara make Willow have what looked to Faith to be one hell of a good orgasm. Willow's previously closed eyes opened at the intrusion as she exclaimed, "Oh my goddess!" both in embarrassment and delight at the sensations flowing through her body. At the same time Faiths sensitive hearing picked up a banging on the left side of the wall and a muffled. "Oh my god!" and a familiar echo of Fred right beside her saying "Oh lord." The young southern woman was blushing to her roots. Faith grabbed Fred's hand pulling her out of the room and into the neighbouring room finding a very guilty looking pair of women.

"Were you?" Faith trailed off, her sharp eyes finding the tiny hole they had been peering through. Faith began to laugh and she just couldn't stop. It was infectious because soon the other three women were laughing their asses off as well.

Willow and Tara re-arranged their clothing quickly.

Buffy did her best to avoid seeing anyone so she wouldn't have to explain how a newbie vamp had gotten the jump on her. She shook her head. Dawn having a sex life… she was getting another headache. She heard gales of laughter coming from down the hall and tried to duck but it was too late Willow and Tara popped out from the dope room and saw her standing there in her disheveled state in the hallway. Forgetting for a moment her own troubles Willow asked, "Buffy? What happened?" Hearing Willow in the hallway Faith, Fred, Cordy and Anya all came out to see what was happening. Buffy was quite the sight and quite the smell.

"Buffy you smell like a sewer." Anya said waving her hand in front of her nose. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I can't deal with this right now." Buffy replied trying to walk away.

"I thought Dawn said it was only one! And a newbie vamp at that. What happened?" Faith asked concerned.

"What happened? Dawns sex life happened! Apparently she doesn't intend to wait until marriage or my death as I'd preferred." Buffy replied sarcastically marching away from the rest of her friends back to her room to shower not bothering to ask what had been so funny.

Anya looked confused as they all stood there. "Dawn has a sex life? Did I miss a step?"

"Yeah apparently that left turn to Albuquerque." Willow replied as she, Tara and Faith stared at Fred. Cordy looked around and then at Fred.

"Okay…" she said.

"I SWEAR I didn't touch her!" Fred exploded under the pressure.

"Yeah but you want to don'tcha?" Anya smirked as she nudged the willowy genius.

Fred didn't know how to answer that one, nor did she notice Dawn hiding around the corner at the end of the hallway waiting to hear her answer…

To Be Continued… possibly


	4. Chapter 4

As everyone stared at Fred awaiting her answer she began to blush beet red and stutter.

"I, um, I really like Dawn.." Fred finally said. Anya nodded looked at Cordy who was standing next to her. "Told you she wants her."

Dawn who had been listening from around the corner smiled as a new warmth spread through her body. No one had ever really liked her before, and certainly not someone she liked back. Now that she knew it would be so much easier to seduce the older woman. Dawn was just about to retreat back the way she came to plan out what she was going to do but as she turned around she was confronted with her sister. Dawns heart went into her throat as she gasped in surprise. "Buffy, hey."

"Don't Buffy hey me. What have you got going on in that brain of yours Dawny?" Buffy had heard the conversation as well and knew her sister well. Dawn was up to something. Dawn was about to lie but she decided that she was done lying to her sister right then and there about everything.

"Listen Buffy I like Fred and she likes me back. She's a good person and so what if she is older than I am, it's not like she is that much older. Besides if you want to get technical I'm a ball of energy that's been around for a millennia so... Anyway I don't think it's any of your business who I chose to be with." Dawn said as she tried to stare her sister down. Buffy was surprised to say the least as she heard her sister speak to her in a manner she had never heard before. She realized her sister had grown up and she hadn't even seen it happen.

"Dawn you're only seventeen." Buffy tried to reason.

"Almost eighteen and you were sixteen when you lost your virginity." Dawn reminded her, as if Buffy could forget. Knowing she there wasn't anything she could do to stop her sister Buffy acceded.

"Alright Dawn I trust your judgement, please be careful though, that's all I'm saying." Buffy said touching her sister's arm.

Dawn nodded smiling.

"I gotta go to my room for a sec, can you do me a favour and tell Cordy to meet me there?"

"Cordy? Why?" Buffy asked. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Just do it ok?" Dawn ordered and with a swish of her beautiful hair she turned and practically skipped off.

Buffy still wearing her confused face shrugged and headed towards the pot room. As she got closer she heard the voice of her lover.

"..and this demon it slimed all over them all, except me of course because,"

"Because you're a lucky shit." Buffy said interrupting Faiths story.

"Aww babe you ruined the ending to a great story there you know." Faith said as she rose from the pillow she had been lounging on. Buffy glanced around the room and was surprised to see only Cordy sitting there.

"Where is everyone?" Buffy asked.

"Willow and Tara went to take a shower I guess they had that not so fresh feeling after their recent activities, and Fred took off like the hounds of hell were on her heels." Faith explained.

"And Anya went to call Xander to make sure he knew their 'relationship' is over." Cordy jumped in.

"I see. Oh yeah Cordy, Dawn wanted you to go meet her in her room." Buffy relayed.

"Really? What for?"

"She wouldn't tell me." Buffy shrugged.

"Hmm I'm curious." Cordy said seeming to make up her mind as she got up to leave. Only then did Buffy notice the huge amount of candy and other assorted goodies in the middle of the room.

"Holy crap! It's a good thing we have that slayer metabolism thing happening." Buffy said, as her eyes grew large. Faith laughed throatily as she grabbed Buffy by the front of her jeans and dragged the willing blonde into a heated lip-lock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred sat in her room with her hands on her face feeling the cool clamminess of her palms against her heated cheeks. Now everyone knew, well everyone except Buffy and that was just a matter of time. Fred felt like she was going to faint. She knew she had to come to terms with her feelings about Dawn. So Fred forced herself to stop freaking out. She was probably overreacting anyway. It's no big deal right? Dawn probably didn't even think of her like that anyway. At that thought relief spread over Fred like a warm blanket. Fred let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She just wouldn't pursue it, simple as that. Thoughts are just thoughts. The brunette genius smiled now that she'd decided on a course of inaction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn looked at all the clothes she had brought with her and none of them were right. She sighed in distaste when, without knocking, Cordy entered the room with her usual flourish.

"So I was summoned?" Cordy's eyebrow raised mockingly. Dawn blushed a pretty pink and nodded.

"I need your help."

"On?"

"Clothes." Dawn stated. Cordy's eyes lit up at comment and her whole demeanor changed.

"So I take it you want to dress to impress a certain resident geek?" Cordy asked with a grin.

"Fred's not a geek!" Dawn replied defensively. Cordy's smile only grew.

"Man you do have it bad."

"Are you going to help me or just stand there and make me feel like an idiot?" Dawn asked as she finished blushing for a second time in mere minutes.

"I'm sure there's something we can do."

"All my clothes are lame." Dawn pouted.

"Well I'd lend you mine but she's seen them… you know what we need to do don't you?" Cordy asked solemnly. Dawn just looked at her.

"Shopping!" Cordy squealed happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara had taken her shower first and was now combing out her dirty blonde locks. She was thinking about Fred and Dawn. To her Dawn was her little sister but looking at it from a different standpoint Tara understood how Fred could be attracted to her. Dawn was young, beautiful, smart and sweet. Who wouldn't like her? She felt bad about how the shy young woman had been embarrassed in front of everyone earlier and decided to go see how she was doing. Tara went into the bathroom to let her girlfriend know where she was going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy and Faith ended up on the floor of the pot room splayed amongst the pillows not far from where Willow and Tara had been. They were enjoying themselves thoroughly until they heard a not so discreet coughing noise at the door.

"Don't they ever stop?" Cordy asked the younger Summers as they stood in the doorway with their arms crossed.

"No." Dawn replied.

"Why do you suppose that is?" Cordy asked.

"Slayer stamina?" Dawn shrugged.

"Ha ha very funny you guys." Buffy rolled her eyes at the two smug brunettes.

"So did you come in here just to ruin our fun or was there something else you wanted?" Faith asked only somewhat sourly.

"I need to go shopping." Dawn replied with a direct look at her sister. Buffy rolled her eyes again as she reached for her wallet.

"Keep rolling your eyes like that and they'll stick." Cordy teased. Buffy stuck her tongue out at Cordy while giving Dawn the credit card.

"Don't break the bank Dawny or else." Buffy warned darkly. This time it was Dawns turn to roll her eyes. She looked so much like Buffy that Faith started to laugh.

"Or what?" Dawn had to ask.

"Or else I sick Faith on you." Buffy promised.

"Oh I'm really scared." Dawn replied unimpressed. Faith was on her feet in a flash as she grabbed the youngest Summers around the waste and threw her to the pillows and started tickling her. As Dawn laughed uncontrollable Buffy and Cordy watched on smiling in amusement.

"I'm gonna pee! I'm gonna pee!" Dawn yelled finally getting Faith to let go of her. Dawn quickly bolted behind Cordelia making a mental note to get the slayers back later. Right now she had bigger fish to fry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow came out of the shower in her white bathrobe shaking her auburn hair out with a towel and humming to herself. She stopped in shock as she saw a teary eyed ex-demon sitting on her and Tara's bed.

"Anya?" Willow asked confusedly. Anya's lip began to quiver as the tears started to flow again.

"I just got off the phone with Xander and he said he wants one of us out of Sunnydale preferably me."

"He said that?" Willow asked. Xander must be more hurt about Anya dumping him than she'd thought.

"I know you two are best friends but I didn't have anyone else to talk to about this.. I actually came looking for Tara." Anya said pouting. Willow actually felt bad for blunt woman so she put her towel on a chair and sat down beside Anya on the bed and put her arm around her shoulder in a comforting embrace.

"It'll be ok An." Willow really didn't know what else to say, Tara really was better at this kind of thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred heard the soft knock on her door.

"Come in." Fred said soflty. Tara opened the door and peaked in.

"Hey how are you doing?" Tara asked as she walked into the quiet woman's bedroom.

"Better." Fred replied. Tara sat down beside Fred and looked at her with her soulful blue eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tara asked. Fred just shook her head no, not knowing how to voice her jumbled thoughts to her new friend. Tara patted Fred's thigh and smiled reassuringly.

"It's ok you know." Tara said in her soft lilting voice.

"What?"

"Liking Dawn." Tara replied, knowing it's what Fred needed to hear. Fred just sighed.

"I need to get stoned." Fred said mournfully. Tara giggled and hugged Fred quickly pulling her up and out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they exited the pot room Dawn dragged Cordy around the corner and back into her bedroom.

"Dawn? I thought we were going shopping." Cordy asked.

"Look what I stole." Dawn said pulling the bud and pack of zigzags she had grabbed out to show the older brunette.

"Since when were you a thief?" Cordy asked looking impressed that she hadn't noticed the young woman do the deed.

"Since freshman year." Dawn shrugged, "Long story."

"Well?" Cordy asked motioning to the weed.

"Well I can't roll." Dawn replied dropping the bud and papers into Cordys delicate hand and hopping onto the bed with a huge grin. Cordy laughed at the childish exuberance and then set to her task of rolling the joint.

"This is going to make shopping even more fun." Dawn said practically drooling at the smell of the marijuana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow stalked into the pot room with a puffy-eyed Anya in tow disturbing the slayers make-out session once again.

"Anya needs weed." Willow stated a wild look to her eyes. Buffy could tell it was more like Willow needed weed from having to deal with a distraught Anya. The slayers' just smiled regrettably knowing they would have to finish their little escapade a bit later.

"Alright I guess I will roll a huge blunt then." Faith said grabbing the big bag of weed she had procured. She felt for the papers that were in her back pocket only to find them missing. Hmm that's odd. She looked over to the pile of goodies and noticed the two witches had thought to buy several packs of papers so she grabbed one of them and got to work. This was going to be sweet as long as Anya didn't ruin everyone's buzz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright let's go." Tara replied, "After all I'm sure Faith got us some weed."

"Okay." Fred said her voice sounding lost.

As the two quiet girls reached the pot room they heard Faith's sounds of triumph.

"Ta da!" she said as she showed everyone the huge triple papered joint she had rolled so carefully.

And so they all sat in a circle. From left to right, Buffy, Faith, Anya, Willow, Tara and Fred. Fred was sitting right beside Buffy and she was still a little scared of the blonde slayer, wondering if she knew about her and Dawn. Fred was once again reminded how there was nothing to know and tried to calm down. Buffy could hear Fred's heart beating so fast in her thin frame and the smell of fear just rolled off of the woman. Buffy regarded Fred closely for a moment noting that Fred seemed much younger than her years. Deciding to put the girl out of her misery she made eye contact and smiled her most disarming smile causing Fred's eyes to grow large. And even though Fred still seemed a bit on edge she also calmed down some after that. Then Faith lit the joint.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn sat with a pillow behind her up against the headboard while Cordy lay sprawled on the bed facing her. They were burnt.

"Damn Faith sure knows good stuff when she buys it." Cordy stated as she puffed on the dwindling joint.

"Faith knows alot about alot." Dawn agreed as Cordy passed her what was left of the j. Dawn finished it off and butted it dropping it on the side table.

"So, you and Fred?" Cordy said grinning mischievously.

"Well no not really, we haven't done anything." Dawn replied, "Hell I've never done anything." And then a thought occurred to Dawn, "Oh my god, I've never done anything! I've only ever kissed one boy and he was a vampire and he knew it was my first time, probably because I sucked so bad!" Dawn exclaimed throwing her hands over her face. Cordy tried not to laugh, and succeeded, though only barely. She couldn't keep the grin from spreading across her face however at the younger woman's plight.

"Kissing is easy." Cordy said.

"Gee that's helpful." Dawn said sarcasm dripping from every word. Cordy smiled and began to try and explain how to kiss. After about five minutes of that a very confused Dawn stopped her.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just show me?" Dawn asked her shyness having left her after the third hit.

"Buffy would kill me." Cordy stated immediately laughing at the thought.

"Buffy doesn't need to know. In fact no one does. It would be a huge favour Cordy, please?" Dawn asked knowing the full effect her doe eyes had on people.

"Oh your good." Cordy replied.

"Is that a yes?" Dawn asked cheekily. For an answer Cordy leaned in slowly, giving Dawn enough time to understand what was coming, and began kissing her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was now happily munching on the snacks provided by the witches. Everyone except Anya seemed to perk up. Faith knew Anya was gonna ruin her buzz, time for drastic measures.

"Who wants to play a game?" Faith asked the room.

"Oh me!" Buffy raised her hand as she bounced up and down. She looked so cute Faith couldn't help smiling at her love.

"Ok the rest of you in?" Faith asked, and not waiting for an answer she continued on, "Great. And since Buffy you were so excited about it you get to go first."

"What are we playing?" Buffy asked starting to feel a little wary.

"Spin the bottle." Faith replied, watching everyone's faces drop with unbelieving horror, everyone except Anya's who seemed to be off in her own little world.

"You're kidding right?" Fred asked.

"Nope."

"We don't have a bottle." Anya pointed out,

"Besides that why would we want to spin it?" she asked.

"Ah Anya your awake! Good." Faith said grinning.

"Ok time to improvise.. we're going to play spin the stake." She said pulling a stake from her coat.

"Kinky." Tara said jokingly and they all laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cordelia really hadn't expected to get as turned on as she was getting. After all she was jus kissing the girl. She licked Dawns bottom lip and then sucked it lightly into her mouth. She nibbled with her teeth and probed with her tongue. She did every little thing she could think of. And each time she would stop and explain to Dawn what she was doing. Of course every time she pulled away Dawns eyes drooped more with desire. Finally Dawn was becoming quite good and quite aggressive as she latched onto the older woman's tongue and suckled it fiercely. Cordelia pulled away abruptly. Both of them regained their breath slowly.

"Ok you definitely have that down, anything else just go with your gut. Oh and one other thing, the g-spot? Two inches in and up. The rest is up to you. Let's go shopping." Cordy said as she stood from the bed and grabbed her purse.

"Thanks Cordy." Dawn said smiling with her now slightly swollen lips.

"No problem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

The blunt had just reached Willow when Faith yelled out, "We need tunes Will! Do the witch thing would ya?" Willow looked over at Tara as if she was her own Jimminy Cricket. An understanding seemed to pass between them and Willow made some kind of gesture and muttered a single word. A radio appeared beside Faith.

"Anything else before I smoke this thing?" Willow asked. But Faith was already playing with the radio.

"Come on Faith play some pop!" Buffy whined. The grimace on Faiths face said it all as she cranked the rock station she was on.

"This song kicks ass." Faith stated vehemently.

"What band is this?" Tara asked as she passed the jay along.

"Reliant K, this song is called Who I am Hates Who I've been. I can relate." They all grinned because they all could relate in one way or another. Buffy stopped pouting about the music as soon as the joint got to her again and then Faith handed her the stake to spin. They all stared at Mrs. Pointy (what Dawn had named Faiths stake) as it spun and landed on... Willow. Willow began coughing on the smoke still in her lungs as her eyes bugged out.

Faith laughed her ass off.

"Come on Red we all know you had a huge crush on B in high school." Faith teased as she chuckled. Buffy didn't seem to have a problem with it as she just shrugged and giggled. She got up on her knees and leaned across the circle. Willow raised herself closer slowly. As they began to kiss Anya's previous lassitude seemed to evaporate as she watched in rapt attention as the best friends mouths slid against each other. By the time they separated Anya's jaw had dropped wide open.

"No one told me this game involved kissing." Anya exclaimed. A roar of laughter rose from everyone having forgotten Anya never played these games when she was younger.

"My turn?" Anya asked eagerly.

"No it's Willows turn because it landed on her." Tara explained.

Buffy decided that Fred was being far too quiet and made an effort to begin a conversation with her. Willow by now had made her spin and the stake landed on Tara to which Faith made a face.

"Boring!" Faith spouted, "And no cheating with magic to make the stake go where you want it to."

Tara giggled. Willow had grace enough to blush.

"I knew it! We'll get you back later, right An?" Faith winked. And for the first time that night Anya smiled wholeheartedly. The thought of a little vengeance always made her feel better. She'd already begun plotting some nasty things to do to Xander when she got back to Sunnydale. Tara spun the stake and it fell upon Faith. Faith wiggled her eyebrows at Tara expecting a rosy blush to overcome her pretty features. Instead she received a smoldering look from the blonde that happily shocked her. Everyone was interested in watching this exchange so Buffy and Fred broke off their discussion for a moment to watch. Faith crawled across the circle and bent forward till her face was literally only a breath away from the buxom blonde. Faith licked her top lip saucily trying her best to psyche the witch out. Tara wasn't the slightest bit nervous though and closed the distance between their succulent lips. She plundered Faith's mouth savagely turning the tables completely. Faith really hadn't been expecting the quiet blonde to be so passionate. Faith began to imagine the things that go on behind closed doors with the two hot witches when Tara cut off the kiss just as abruptly as she had started it. Now it was Willow whose jaw was hanging, all her blood having rushed elsewhere. It was silent except for the music still playing in the background.

"That was hot." Fred said stating the obvious. The rest of them just nodded in agreement as Faith went back to her seat beside Buffy, without a quip for the first time that night. Tara's giggle bubbled up from inside her. She just couldn't help it. It was funny. Soon Anya joined her, and even Willow and Buffy. Fred was still a tad subdued, as she could only seem to think of Dawn though she kept telling herself to stop. Buffy noticed and leaned over to whisper in Fred's ear while everyone else was distracted.

"Dawn's her own person and she deserves as much happiness as she can get so do what you want." Buffy smiled and patted the surprised young woman on the back.

"Aren't you going to tell me if I hurt your sister you'll kick my ass or something?" Fred squeaked.

"Nope."

Fred looked at her with confusion written plainly on her face. Buffy shrugged.

"If you hurt Dawn you'll have to deal with _her_ and she fights dirty." The two of them began laughing again at the idea of a scary Dawn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok I don't want to shop anymore my high has totally worn off and I think we got some really cool stuff so let's just head back to the hotel." Dawn said to Cordy.

"Alright but I just have to buy those shoes first…" Cordy trailed off.

"Cordy. No. You told me to not let you buy any more shoes today." Dawn said grabbing Cordy's credit card from her hand.

"But look at those!" Cordy whined. Dawns stern look ended the discussion as the two went back to the hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith spun the stake and it landed on Anya. Faith had to admit she was curious about the ex-demons kissing ability. After all she had been alive for like a thousand years or something. Anya was so excited she'd always wanted to kiss the sexy slayer mostly out of curiosity but partly because she was just so damn hot. There was no hesitation in their kiss and it was a spectacular kiss too. Everyone watched with a little bit of admiration for the technique.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cordy helped Dawn choose which of her new outfits to wear and then she did her make-up and the two of them walked to the pot room to see everyone else. They decided to peek in and see what they were doing before going in. What they saw surprised them both. Tara and Buffy were kissing and everyone else was watching. And they looked to be enjoying themselves immensely.

"What the hell?" Dawn whispered.

"Whatever." Cordy shrugged. "We need to make a grand entrance don't you think?" To that Dawn jus smiled and the two of them sauntered into the room looking like two brunette goddesses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the group turned as they heard Dawn and Cordelia enter the room. Anya practically began to drool and Fred's face and neck flushed as she unconsciously checked Dawn out. Faith had since recovered from Tara's previous teasing and whistled in jest.

"Dayum girl you look hawt!" Faith complimented Dawn.

"I know." Dawn said with a grin and a toss of her long shiny hair.

"Uh oh she we gotta get Dawn back to Sunnydale." Faith said.

"Why?"

"She's starting to sound like Cordy." Faith replied chuckling.

"Very funny Faith." Cordy replied, "But hey it could be worse she might be acting like you." Dawn let them bicker as she insinuated herself into the spot in between Fred and Buffy.

"Hey." Dawn said to Fred.

"Hey." Fred replied still stunned by Dawn's beauty. Anya scooted over and motioned for Cordy to sit with her, which she did.

Tara was the first to notice the bag in Cordy's hand.

"So what's in the bag?" she asked.

"Oh yeah!" Cordy exclaimed grabbing the bag from the floor where she had set it down and gave it to Anya.

"A present? For me?" Anya asked as her eyes lit up.

"Yeah I saw these and I thought of you." Cordelia said with a peculiar note of caring in her tone. Anya opened the bag and pulled the rectangular box out from the bag and opened it. She ripped the paper off the top and pulled one of the coffee-coloured boots out of the box.

"These are great!" Anya said as she fawned over her new boots. Her attention turned suddenly and so did she as she hugged Cordy to her tightly.

"Awww." Willow exclaimed at the cuteness of the scene unfolding before them. Anya pulled back and kissed Cordy lovingly. "Thank you for the boots and for thinking of me." She smiled almost shyly.

"So what the hell were you doing before we came in?" Dawn asked finally.

"Spin the stake." Fred answered. "I didn't even get a turn." She pouted.

Cordelia laughed. "How old are we now, twelve?" Fred stuck her tongue out at Cordy. They giggled. Dawn grabbed the bong and the weed and filled the bowl.

"Lighter?" Faith threw her one.

"Thanks."

"No prob D." Faith grinned. Dawn noted the change in nicknames and thought it was a significant sign. In the next few minutes they were all blitzed and chillin.

"So no more spinning?" Fred inquired as to the game.

"Don't know about you but I'm spinning." Buffy said as she laughed at her own joke till she snorted.

"No way." Dawn stated vehemently.

"Why not?"

"Cuz I'm not playing this with my sister. I mean ew!" They laughed at the disgusted look on Dawns face and went back to lounging on the pillows. Faith and Buffy started making out kinda forgetting everyone else. Then Anya and Cordy slipped out of the room hand in hand. Willow and Tara were talking to each other quietly and holding hands. Dawn decided to just go for it so she stood and held her hand out to Fred hoping she would take it. Fred looked up at a smiling Dawn.

"Come with me?" she asked. Fred couldn't say no as she let herself be pulled up by the hand. She would follow Dawn wherever she led her. Willow and Tara noticed them leave and Tara said to no one in particular, "So much for our Dawnies innocence…"


End file.
